


Hands on Fire.

by thesameoldfairytale



Series: Soul Revival. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blowjobs, Dance Teacher!Yuri, Getting interrupted by Victor & Yuuri, Guilt over a broken mug, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mechanic!Otabek, New Housemates, Otabek is 26, Sequel to Twisted Desire, Victor is Yuri's cousin, Yuri is 24, Yuri is stupid and starts to actually think, dj!otabek, fuck buddies, which only ends in more sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: Four weeks after Otabek moved in with Yuri, Victor and his boyfriend Yuuri are eager to finally meet the new mysterious housemate. Yuri is having none of it, desperate to hide the true nature of their... situation. When Yuri and Otabek get interrupted by the happy couple, Yuri knows he needs some urgent stress relief and there is only one way to get what he wants, but then he starts to think too much and everything just goes to shit.[Sequel toTwisted Desire.]





	Hands on Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is a sequel to my last oneshot "Twisted Desire" and picks up five weeks after Yuri and Otabek met at that housemate interview/viewing. I don't think it's strictly necessary to read the other fic, but why wouldn't you, right?! ;)
> 
> Enjoy some more Otayuri smut.. with a little bit of plot! x

Thirty-six days ago, Yuri had found himself in one rather peculiar and unexpected situation. When his cousin Victor had moved out of the house they shared (and moved in with his boyfriend Yuuri next door of all places), Yuri had been in desperate need for a new housemate. He couldn’t afford the rent on his own, but he didn’t want to leave the house either. He made that place his own over the past couple of years and he hadn’t been ready to start all over again somewhere else. After interviewing almost two dozen of useless people, one dumber and more pathetic than the next, Yuri had almost given up hope of finding someone to move into the spare room. It had seemed Yuri was getting lucky when Otabek had come around. Things had suddenly looked up, in more sense than one.

Now, Yuri certainly wasn’t someone who shied away from a lot of things, so when Otabek, this guy that he had met just thirty minutes early, caught him in his room with a raging boner, there had been only one logical solution to his little problem, and Otabek had totally been up for it. They had kissed and fucked, and Yuri didn’t regret a single second of it.

Exactly a week later, Otabek had eventually moved into the house. What they had started during the viewing had only continued on a regular basis ever since and it sure as hell didn’t seem like either one of them had any intention of stopping soon.

They weren’t boyfriends, they weren’t in a relationship and neither one of them had ever asked if they were exclusive in the past four weeks, because it didn’t matter. It was easy and relaxed, just two people enjoying each other’s company, nothing more and nothing less. They weren’t overly affectionate unless they were in bed, even then there were only hints of cuddling as they had never actually spent the entire night in the other’s bed.

Yuri had been incredibly curious to find out more about Otabek since he moved in. He loved listening to Otabek when he talked about his regular DJ stints. With Yuri being a dancer, music was obviously a big part of his life as well, and having someone around who was into it just as much as he was, felt pretty amazing, even if their music tastes were quite different. Otabek had actually taken Yuri up on his offer to use the downstairs front room for his DJ stuff, which apparently included a massive mixing desk. It had only been four weeks, but Yuri was already spending countless hours lounging around on that tacky red sofa in the front room just listening to Otabek work on his playlists, whilst scrolling through various mind-numbingly boring social media sites on his phone. Yuri loved every second of it, especially since it had resulted in Otabek insisting that he be allowed into Yuri’s small home studio upstairs to watch him practice his ballet routines. He thrived on the attention he got from his new housemate and hugely enjoyed the occasions when his practice ended with a rough quickie against the mirrored wall. Yuri had always grinned from ear to ear when he went to clean the mirrors the next day.

There was so much more to Otabek though besides his badass mechanic job fixing motorcycles and his extremely cool hobby DJing at local clubs. He was considerate, kind, generous, and probably most importantly, he already knew exactly how Yuri wanted to be treated in bed, or on the couch, or the floor, or in the bathtub, or anywhere really. It made no difference to him as long as he got what he wanted, and Otabek seemed to be more than happy to give him whatever that was.

They had spent pretty much every single night together at home since Otabek moved in, except for the two Saturdays they went to one of Otabek’s regular clubs where he worked for a couple hours entertaining the crowds. Well, technically they were together even then since Yuri had gone with him and watched him up on that stage. Yuri was still daydreaming about the way Otabek had moved, how his eyes had been solely focused on the turntables in front of him, how he had practically become one with the music. It had been so incredibly mesmerising to see, because Yuri had never really entertained the idea that anything other than dance could elicit that kind of reaction out of someone. He had danced squished in between sweaty bodies on the dancefloor, grinded on hips and legs he knew he wouldn’t pay any more attention to as soon as Otabek’s set was over. Yuri had already known who he would be going home with and it hadn’t been one of those strangers around him. He had been looking for a good time, just not in the same way as he had before he met Otabek.

It was Sunday now and Yuri was honestly a little anxious since Victor had announced his and Yuuri’s first official visit to finally meet Otabek. Yuri had tried his best over the last few weeks for that not to happen. Victor had a strange sixth sense when it came to Yuri and he would surely know what the situation was between him and Otabek as soon as he saw them together. They could be in different rooms in the house and Victor would still somehow figure things out. It was a curse, one that Yuri had been extremely annoyed with on so many occasions in the past. Truth be told, he was amazed that Victor hadn’t caught them yet considering he had never given his key back to him. A sneaky suspicion led him to believe that Yuuri had something to do with that.

A pretty rainy but nevertheless warm Sunday saw Yuri and Otabek relax at home. Yuri sat cross-legged on the leather sofa in the living room while Otabek busied himself with making some tea for them in the kitchen. It had surprised Yuri massively how easily they both fell into a routine with each other. After ending up in bed with Otabek on day one, he had definitely had his doubts about whether or not it would be a good idea to have him move in, but Yuri could honestly say that he didn’t worry about that anymore. He was sure it had been a brilliant idea after all.

Yuri was just about to shove another cookie into his mouth when he heard something shatter loudly on the kitchen floor followed by Otabek swearing angrily. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” came the curse from the next room. He threw the cookie back down on the plate on the coffee table and rushed into the kitchen where he found Otabek staring at a pile of purple porcelain, a palm pressed against his temple in annoyance… and despair?

“Are you hurt?” Yuri immediately asked, careful not to step into the mess on the floor. He instantly reached out for Otabek’s hands, inspecting them for cuts and blood, but there was nothing. “What happened?” he couldn’t help but ask, even though it was more than obvious what had happened.

“I broke your mug,” Otabek said, his brows still furrowed in shock. Just then did Yuri literally put the pieces back together, in his head anyway, and realised that it was indeed his favourite purple mug scattered all over the floor.

Otabek looked utterly distraught, and something inside Yuri couldn’t stand the sight of it. “I’m so sorry. It was an accident, I swear. I was reaching out for it, but then Potya suddenly came in and I just…”

“Hey,” Yuri said, trying to get his attention. He held Otabek’s face between his hands, forcing him to look at him. “It’s alright, okay? It’s just a mug.”

Otabek’s terrified eyes didn’t light up and Yuri hated it. That perfect shade of chocolate brown should never look so freaked out, especially when there was absolutely no reason for them to be so shook. “But it was your favourite mug and just… I’m so sorry,” Otabek repeated again.

Yuri hadn’t seen this sensitive side of him yet, and he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it either. Perhaps on some level he had expected that Otabek didn’t have a side like this to him at all? Yuri didn’t know. All he knew for certain was that he loved those teddy bear eyes in their lust-filled, needy or amused state, not all worried and upset like they were now. “It was my favourite mug because it was purple. There was no other reason,” he tried to reassure Otabek. “I can just get another one. No big deal.”

Words didn’t seem to do the trick by themselves, so Yuri unconsciously stepped closer to Otabek until there was less than an inch of space left between their chests. “It’s okay, honestly,” he said, looking up into those gorgeous eyes that he knew he was absolutely infatuated with.

Otabek’s breathing slowly but surely evened out, but the look he gave him was still not quite the one Yuri was used to. “Can I kiss you?” Otabek suddenly asked, his gaze lowering to the blonde’s lips. Yuri recalled that very same question the day he met the taller man, but ever since neither one of them had ever asked it again. They normally just went for it whenever one of them was in the mood to get kinky. There was never a big talk or any reluctance. Yuri just took what he wanted, and Otabek did the same. Neither one of them had yet said no.

Yuri was a little thrown off by the question, but then just like that Otabek’s eyes were full of nothing but want. That was the look Yuri loved the most and he didn’t have to think long before he leaned up and pressed his lips against Otabek’s. “Get me a new purple mug,” Yuri breathed out against the other’s lips, “and we’re cool.” He smirked, teasing Otabek to get him to relax and it seemed to work wonders.

“I’m going to give you so much more,” Otabek whispered against Yuri’s neck, “if you’ll let me.”

It was terribly difficult to concentrate on whatever it was Otabek was saying when his strong hands were pressing Yuri so freakishly close to his toned chest. Every single time Yuri felt those hands on him, especially when they were grabbing his hair a little roughly, he easily forgot about everything else.

When Otabek picked him up by his slim waist and put him on top of the kitchen counter, the shattered mug was long forgotten. Yuri didn’t give a shit anymore, not that he had to begin with. Otabek feeling bad had some surprising and very welcome side-effects, and Yuri would be a fool to deny himself that. He didn’t want Otabek to be upset or feel like he did something insanely horrible, because he just didn’t. After all it was only a mug, something that could easily be replaced. One thing that could not so easily be replaced was the feeling Yuri got in his stomach when Otabek was attacking his mouth again.

Yuri’s hands immediately made their way behind his neck, holding on to Otabek by wrapping his long legs around his waist. He was getting lost in the kiss, desperate and raw, and needy for more than that, but then something else popped into his head. “We don’t have enough time,” Yuri choked out, when Otabek’s fingers started fumbling with the button and zipper on his jeans. It was moments like this one where Yuri cursed the fact that he was related to Victor.

“Don’t worry,” Otabek replied confidently, looking up at him without stopping what his fingers were up to. “It won’t take long.” The mischievous glint in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Yuri, but the blonde had no idea what Otabek wanted to do. On the surprisingly many, many occasions that they had found themselves all over each other in the past four weeks, it had never stopped at just making out or a simple handjob. They had always gone all the way, so Yuri wasn’t sure what exactly Otabek had in mind.

He just let it happen.

Yuri did his best to put the thought of his cousin coming around any minute now as far back into his head as possible. He tried to concentrate on Otabek’s lips sucking on his neck, that sneaky tongue licking soothingly over what was no doubt a glowing mark by now. As his hands eagerly wandered all over Otabek’s shoulder and up into his dark and shiny hair, Yuri focussed on the way Otabek’s fingers slid underneath his t-shirt, how they caressed his soft skin and gently rubbed against both of his nipples.

It was impossible not to start breathing a little faster than normal when Otabek's  _lips_ suddenly latched on to his nipples as well. Yuri could feel his grip in Otabek’s hair tightening ever so slightly, but how could it not? Otabek’s lips and teeth were playing with his fucking nipples, God damn it, and Yuri was incredibly sensitive there, anywhere Otabek touched him to be honest. There was no way he could come back from this. Even if Victor’s voice would carry itself through the front door right now, Yuri would not ask Otabek to stop.

He desperately wanted to take his shirt off completely, but before he had a chance to do so, Otabek moved even further down, licking along his stomach, sucking here and there, leaving more faint marks in places no one else besides the two of them would know they were there. When one of Otabek’s hands went inside his boxers without any hesitation and just pulled his half-hard cock out like they were doing this on a daily basis (which, to be fair, they kind of were), Yuri completely lost it. He knew this wouldn’t be a lame-ass handjob, so Otabek leaning forward and simply putting his lips around his dick didn’t come as much of a surprise. It still didn’t take anything away from how amazing it felt though.

The kitchen counter was thankfully fairly high, meaning that Otabek didn’t have do crouch down or anything. He just had to bend over and damn, Yuri was fascinated by the view. It wasn’t just Otabek’s head in his lap or his fingers wrapped around his dick while his mouth sucked him like a freaking ice lolly, it was so much more than that. Even through the thin fabric of the white t-shirt Otabek was wearing, Yuri could perfectly see how the muscles in his wide shoulders moved with every up and down of his beautiful head. It was so much to take in, but it just fuelled the excitement inside Yuri.

He couldn’t resist from moving his hands down, over those perfect shoulders and upper back. Yuri was a bit envious every time he saw Otabek shirtless, he wasn’t going to deny that, but at the same time feeling those strong muscles underneath his fingertips on his stupidly gorgeous housemate was a million times better than himself being so buffed up. Yuri knew that very well. He didn’t hold back and left a number of red streaks along Otabek’s unblemished skin as he pulled up his t-shirt, and he certainly loved the look of them, loved how he marked Otabek in his own way.

There was something else Yuri would never get tired of. The way he could feel himself grow to complete hardness inside the slick heat of Otabek’s mouth was indescribable. Otabek had proved more than once that he could get Yuri painfully hard without actually touching him, which was more than just impressive, something that no meaningless one-night stand had ever been able to achieve. Having Otabek’s fingers and lips around him to bring him to and over the edge was just on an entirely different level. It felt amazing, and Yuri loved it almost as much as Otabek’s mouth on his ass, which normally required a little more time so it was something for a different day… or night… or morning.

“Holy fuck,” Yuri hissed out when Otabek’s tongue brutally made its way through the slit on the tip of his dick. His hands immediately went back into Otabek’s hair, adamant to keep his head in place because Yuri wanted more of that pleasure and pain sensation, and Otabek certainly delivered.

Yuri could feel teeth lightly scraping against the sensitive skin of cock. He marvelled in the sting it sent through his entire body, urging him on to chase after it. Careful not to actually push Otabek’s head down onto his dick, Yuri arched his chest forward instead, certain that it would give the other man a good idea of how much he enjoyed what was being done to him. “Please don’t stop,” Yuri pleaded, desperate for that high he would get once Otabek would make him jump over the cliff.

Without any warning though, Otabek pulled his mouth away from Yuri’s aching cock. He kept stroking him, up and down, twisting his wrist at an angle he knew drove Yuri absolutely crazy. Damn bastard, Yuri thought, but at the same time relishing the state of pure bliss Otabek so effortlessly managed to put him in.

The loss of that deliciously warm heat around his cock still upset Yuri. He barely realised that Otabek’s face was right back in front of his, smirking at him and staring at his lips. “What are you doing?” Yuri just about growled out, wishing for Otabek’s lovely swollen lips to be back around his dick.

Instead of answering him, Otabek’s free hand wandered into the depth of Yuri’s messy golden hair, pulling him close. Their mouths were connected again before Yuri could even take a deep breath to prepare himself for the unrelenting assault that was going to follow. It only took a second for their tongues to engage in a fight Yuri was so damn happy to lose himself in, but all too soon Otabek pulled back again. “I really do love it when you’re begging for me,” he said, his fingers roughly tugging on the blonde’s long hair.

Yuri couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly, not that he even wanted to. He had just about heard what Otabek said, too distracted by those fingers still stroking his leaking cock in a rhythm Yuri was slowly beginning to resent. The need to finally get off was getting unbearable, and Otabek’s mouth on his throat while his head was pulled back by his hair, was so strong that Yuri was getting a little frustrated.

He knew he was whining already, so very needy for Otabek to do _something_ , anything that would give him the release he was craving so damn much. “Please,” he said again, “please get your mouth back on my fucking dick.” He wasn’t above asking for what he wanted, sometimes it was the only way to get it, even though Otabek was already extremely good at reading him easily. Yuri had a feeling that Otabek knew what he needed right now as well, he was just teasing him to his very limits. Under normal circumstances, Yuri was absolutely up for it, but not in this instance.

Thankfully, Otabek seemed to understand the urgency Yuri experienced. His gorgeous wet mouth was back on his cock and Yuri couldn’t do anything but lean back against the cabinet. He wanted nothing more than to thrust up into that wonderful mouth, but his situation on the kitchen counter wouldn’t allow that. Instead he had to trust in Otabek’s skilful abilities to get him off, which was something Yuri could easily trust in.

Licking his own lips and holding on to the counter now, Yuri closed his eyes and solely concentrated on what Otabek was doing to him, how he made him come undone with nothing more than a few fingers and that amazing mouth. Otabek was licking him from base to tip, swirling his tongue around his flushed skin in a way that was causing utter madness, and then there were those fingers that knew exactly what they were doing to Yuri, driving him insane… the good kind of insane. The one fucking thing that put him into something similar to a feverish delirium was the way Otabek sucked his cock. He didn’t even need to take Yuri’s entire length inside. It wasn’t necessary because Otabek had a way with his mouth that felt a million times better than every time some random dude had deepthroated him in the past. The feeling that radiated from Yuri’s groin throughout his entire body when Otabek pressed his tongue to the underside of his dick whilst he sucked the life out of him and kept that up and down motion with his hands up all at the same time, was indescribable. Yuri had never felt anything like it before, and ever since Otabek had done this to him for the very first time, he had sworn to himself he would do whatever it took to get it again and again and again.

Yuri was so damn close, so very ready to finally burst. He could feel the hand on his waist grab him harder, squeeze his squishy flesh there in lust and desperation. Otabek surely was just as eager to make Yuri cum as much as he was. Yuri could only imagine how stiff that magical cock inside Otabek’s jeans was by now, and just the thought of it was enough to finally edge him incredibly close to where he wanted to be.

When Otabek’s lips suddenly moved to the side of the head of Yuri’s dick and began sucking there, Yuri’s eyes rolled back into his head. He wanted to scream and probably even more so than that, he really wanted to fuck Otabek. The double sensation of having Otabek’s lips nibble, lick and suck at his cock and the memory of what it felt like to actually bury his dick inside Otabek’s ass was overwhelming Yuri.

He was only seconds away from what would no doubt be one hell of an incredibly intense orgasm, when he heard Victor’s voice echoing in his ears.

“Yuratchka, open up,” Victor shouted through the front door, “we’re here already.”

Yuri had no time to think whatsoever. “Fuck,” he hissed in pain and disappointment, pulling Otabek off his still rock-hard cock. He jumped off the kitchen counter and immediately attempted to put his dick back inside his boxers. Barely noticing the slightly confused but amused expression on Otabek’s face, Yuri instantly grabbed him by his neck. He leaned up and immediately let his tongue slide inside Otabek’s mouth. The kiss was brief but full of the unspoken, and unfinished, need Yuri still felt. “You’re fucking amazing,” he said, pressing another surprisingly chaste kiss to those delicious lips. “Finish this later?”

Not waiting for a response, Yuri tried to straighten his hair a little on his way to the front door. It was impossible to ignore the strain in his jeans. It hurt, and he needed to do something. This was not one of those situations where his boner would leave on its own. He was too riled up that no amounts of unattractive images his mind could conjure up would be of any help.

Yuri muttered a bunch of curse words under his breath that would make anyone blush furiously, well, anyone but him. He yanked the door open and shot the two men on the other side of it the most dangerous death glare he could manage. “Has anyone ever told you how impeccable your fucking timing is?” he hissed, his words absolutely dripping with sarcasm, but his moron of a cousin seemed to be completely oblivious to it.

“Aw, Yuratchka,” Victor cooed over him and patted the top of his head, “it’s always nice to see you too.”

There was absolutely no way to miss the way his cousin’s eyes gave him a good look all over, but Yuri decided to disregard that for the moment. He had no chance to say anything else when Victor already pushed past him inside the house. Yuri just about registered the apologetic look his cousin’s boyfriend Yuuri gave him before he bolted after Victor and pushed him through to the living room, so he wouldn’t get a look inside the kitchen where Otabek still was.

Once his guests were seated on the black leather sofa, Yuri was painfully reminded of the little situation in his jeans. He could only hope that the other two hadn’t picked up on it. “So, Yuratchka,” Vicor almost sung, “where’s that new and mysterious housemate then?”

Yuri really wasn’t too fond of the way his cousin talked, but then again, there wasn’t anything he could do about it except express his discontent. “Already sick of _your_ new housemate that you’re obsessed with mine?” he asked, his eyes flipping to the, he had to admit, kind of very pretty Japanese man next to his cousin. It looked like Victor was going to say something, but Yuri cut him off immediately, still preoccupied with more pressing matters. “I’ll bloody get him in a minute,” he said, ultimately shutting Victor up. “Do you want tea or some shit?”

“Tea sounds lovely,” Victor replied, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and smiling brightly.

“What about you, Katsuki?” Yuri asked his cousin’s boyfriend, as always addressing him by his surname. He had never gotten around to calling him by his first name. It just caused confusion and Yuri wouldn’t have any of that Yurio bullshit Victor was so hung up on to distinguish his boyfriend and his cousin in the beginning.

“Just some water would be nice,” Yuuri replied, smiling thankfully.

Yuri was so freakishly ready to get the hell out of there and take care of his compromising situation, but he’d be damned if he would do it alone. “Give me a minute,” he said, and just left the two alone in the living room.

Sneaking back into the kitchen, Yuri grabbed Otabek by the wrist and pushed his housemate’s hand against his crotch. “This is your fault,” he said, staring up into those still lust-ridden shiny eyes, “and you need to finish what you started.”

Taking the broom out of Otabek’s other hand and putting it aside, Yuri didn’t give a crap about anything anymore. They could clean the broken porcelain up after he had finally gotten his release. “Be quiet,” he absent-mindedly warned Otabek and then immediately dragged him out the kitchen. He could hear faint chatter coming from the living room and sighed relieved while he silently walked up the stairs with Otabek right behind him.

Yuri didn’t need to look at his housemate or friend or whatever Otabek actually was to him, to know that there was a very, very pleased smile on the taller man’s lips. Of course Otabek would know what he had done to the blonde, but Yuri wasn’t ready to just let him get away with it. “Get in here,” he almost hissed, pushing Otabek through the bathroom door, closing it and locking it behind them.

There was no time for pleasantries or foreplay, no opportunities for a heavy make-out session right now. Yuri just wanted to get rid of that painful pressure Otabek had caused in his jeans. He didn’t wait for the tall Greek God in front of him start working his magic, so he decided to get going himself. Yuri popped the button on his jeans and opened the fly, taking a hold of his cock and taking it out of his boxers. Even his own touch already felt good, but Otabek’s mouth on his dick would be even better.

Reaching over, Yuri took a fistful of Otabek’s shirt and pulled him in for a very brief, but very heated kiss. They broke apart only seconds later, and Yuri said, “now please hurry the fuck up and suck me off with that gorgeous mouth of yours. We don’t have a lot of time.”

Before he knew what was happening, Otabek had pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bathtub. The coldness of the tiles sent a shiver up and down his spine, but then Otabek was kneeling in front of him on that fluffy bathmat and immediately wrapped those already swollen lips around his achingly hard cock. “Yes,” Yuri choked out, indulging himself in the feeling of that incredible hot mouth on him. “Do that thing with your hand,” he instructed Otabek, not knowing if the other man would actually get what he meant, but when Yuri felt that distinctive twist of Otabek’s wrist that he had never seen or felt anyone else do to him, he could only thank whoever taught his wonderful housemate this specific move. “Fuck yes,” Yuri said, moaning probably a little too loudly, but he didn’t particularly care.

He leaned back and put his hands on to the other edge of the bathtub, holding on for dear life because he knew he was so damn close now. Otabek’s tongue went around his dick in relentless circles, sliding over the frenum and the sensitive slit on the tip, making Yuri see brightly lit stars in front of his eyes. Again, he wanted to thrust, he wanted to bury his hands in Otabek’s hair and keep him pushed down onto his lap, but he knew he couldn’t. Even if he could, he most likely wouldn’t. Forcing Otabek to do something wouldn’t make this all feel so damn good. “Don’t stop,” Yuri breathed out, “please don’t stop.”

Otabek didn’t. He kept up a brutal pace, bobbing his head up and down, twisting his wrist just the right way and licking whatever Yuri was giving him. Just when Otabek began to suck him in earnest, Yuri was completely gone. He could feel his legs starting to shiver, a clear-cut sign of what was about to happen and he really couldn’t wait for it anymore. Otabek must have noticed it too as he sped up even more, licking, sucking, even biting tenderly, and Yuri couldn’t stop himself.

Without being able to give Otabek any kind of verbal warning, Yuri spilled his cum all the way down Otabek’s throat. He moaned as quietly as he could manage, which wasn’t that quiet after all, and when Otabek’s free hand came up to fondle his balls, that incredible feeling of being overstimulated took over completely. Yuri absolutely loved it and he knew that Otabek was aware of that. He kept releasing his cum inside the already slick mouth around his twitching cock, and Otabek didn’t make any sign that he had a problem with it. Yuri watched as Otabek greedily sucked every last drop out of him, clearly up for the challenge to take whatever he was going to give him.

Otabek kept his hand on Yuri and didn’t stop stroking him. The movements got slower as Yuri tried to ride that wave of pleasure as long as he possibly could, but it was all over too soon and the fact that they had to fucking socialise now wasn’t really helping either.

When Yuri’s cock began to soften in Otabek’s hand, he felt the other’s hand lifting him up from the bathtub. Yuri watched as Otabek licked his lips and then proceeded to dress him again. Who was this considerate bastard anyway? Otabek just sucked him off while they had guests downstairs and now he put Yuri’s spent cock back inside his boxers and zipped up his jeans? Seriously, who did this shit? But Yuri didn’t complain. He couldn’t, because he loved it.

His eyes were heavy and his bones were rubber. Yuri had a hard time standing up straight as he could so obviously feel the intensity of his orgasm still rushing through his body. This aftermath was normally also tons of fun, at least when he could spend it with kissing Otabek into oblivion, but then he actually got what he wanted.

Otabek held him up by his waist, pulling him flush against his broad chest, and Yuri had no time to think about anything before Otabek’s lips were back on his. Yuri moaned quietly (and this time it _was_ quietly) into the other’s mouth. He could taste himself, but he didn’t mind.

The taste of cum was an acquired one and every guy tasted different. Through personal experience he knew it mostly came down to the guy’s dietary habits for some reason. The healthier someone ate, the better their cum tasted. He had once sucked off a guy he knew basically lived off junk food and the fucking idiot didn’t warn him before he came right in Yuri’s mouth. It was utterly disgusting and he had spat that shit out the second it hit his throat. He had been so close to throwing up that he angrily pushed the guy’s naked arse out of the toilet stall at the club this particular incident happened at.

So yeah, Yuri’s own cum was rather pleasant if he would say so himself, but he definitely preferred Otabek’s. That much he was sure about, but there was no time for that now. Poor Otabek had to suffer through his own boner and wait till Victor and his boyfriend were gone to get Yuri’s mouth on his dick. Although, Yuri didn’t feel too bad about that. Otabek was the one who had gotten him into this situation in the first place.

Yuri so desperately wanted to keep kissing this amazing human being that was currently holding him up on his legs, but he just couldn’t. Reluctantly he pulled back from those tasty, and very, very swollen lips. He stared at Otabek, unwilling to look away from his beautiful dark eyes, and said, “fucking hell, Altin. If you don’t embarrass me downstairs I might return the favour tonight.” He didn’t wait for an answer, and just continued. “Now wash up. I don’t think we can keep the morons downstairs waiting any longer.”

Otabek stayed silent. He stole another chaste kiss from Yuri that didn’t make the blonde blush at all, no, really, it didn’t. Okay, it did… a lot actually, but Yuri didn’t mind. Without another word, they went to the sink and washed their hands. Yuri couldn’t stop himself from stealing the occasional glance at Otabek, unable to deny anymore how freakishly attracted he was to his damn housemate. He wanted him all the time, on every fucking surface in the house, and they had practically been doing that for the past four weeks. Yuri had no idea where this was headed though, but he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.

They left the bathroom as cautiously as they could and tried their best not to make a sound. Before Yuri could take the first step downstairs, Otabek pulled him back by his wrist. Yuri was just about to ask what was going on, when Otabek put one hand on the side of his face, brushing a few now loose strands of his golden blonde hair out of his face, and the other one on the small of his back. Yuri let it happen, he let Otabek pull him close and kiss him. The kiss was slow, so very slow. It was very different to what he was used to from Otabek and most importantly, it was completely unexpected. Yuri didn’t even think when he closed his eyes and pushed himself against his housemate. He made no move to stop it. With their lips plush against one another, or rather one of Yuri’s lips trapped between Otabek’s, and their bodies pressed against each other, Yuri momentarily forgot about their annoying guests. Only when Otabek released his mouth again did Yuri actually get back to reality. “What was that for?” he asked without moving away from the other man.

Yuri wanted to lean right back in when he saw one corner of Otabek’s mouth curl up teasingly. “Just wanted to give you something to hold on to until later,” he said, and then went to squeeze past Yuri to go downstairs.

Bloody hell, Yuri thought, trying to get a grip and steady his breathing. Otabek sure as hell knew how to wind him up, and he wasn’t quite sure yet if he liked that. No, he did know, and yes, he did like it. He liked it a lot.

Reluctantly Yuri followed Otabek down into the kitchen. “Woah,” he said, almost bumping into that freakishly perfect back as Otabek came to a halt barely inside the room. He leaned around him to check what had caused the sudden stop, only to be greeted by two smiling faces sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of steaming hot tea in front of Victor and a glass of water in front of Yuuri. “You really couldn’t wait five fucking minutes for a stupid drink?” he growled and rolled his eyes as hard as he could, stepping around Otabek and making his way to the fridge, only then noticing that the shattered pieces of his favourite mug had been swept up and thrown out.

“Well,” Victor said, that bloody annoying grin of his right in place on his beaming face, “you’ve been gone for about ten minutes, so no, we couldn’t wait.”

Yuri knew he was blushing, and he so wished he didn’t. Him and Otabek could not have been gone for that long, have they? Fuck, that little blowjob session had obviously lasted longer than he thought. He wanted to say something but everything he could come up with wasn’t really explaining their absence. Yuri began to mumble some incoherent words, when Otabek thankfully stepped in. “I had to finish some paperwork for my next DJ gig and Yura just waited upstairs with me until I was done,” he said, his voice perfectly level and firm. “I apologise for making you wait.”

Damn this smooth asshole, Yuri couldn’t help but think. Where did Otabek learn such manners? It was another side of him Yuri wasn’t yet familiar with, but he already liked it just as much as everything else about him. He was grateful that Otabek took the focus off him for a moment, and he sighed deeply to let out the tension. He didn’t even react when Otabek reached over to him to grab one of the water bottles he was holding in his hand, but when his eyes found Otabek’s, Yuri thought he was in heaven. How could Otabek look so innocent and just plain sweet when not five minutes ago his lips were wrapped around Yuri’s dick? How the hell did he do that?

“Yura, huh?” Victor commented, dragging Yuri back to the present. That silly smirk on his lips couldn’t possibly mean anything good, and Yuri was already dreading the moment Victor would actually realise what was going on between him and Otabek. It wasn’t a question whether he would pick up on it or not, it was a question of when he would notice it, because he definitely would.

“Yes, Yura,” Yuri suddenly snapped back, attempting to keep up his appearance. “Only Beka gets to call me that, so don’t you fucking dare think it’s okay for you to say it too.” He didn’t know why, but he suddenly got all possessive. Yuri felt like he had to make this clear at once. He knew Victor and he knew how annoying Victor could be.

Instead of taking the bait though, Victor ignored his comment, which rubbed Yuri the wrong way to be honest. “I take it you’re Otabek then. Yuratchka’s new housemate?” Victor basically said, rather than asked. Yuri could only watch as he extended his hand out to Otabek in a way too formal greeting. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you,” Otabek replied all nice and totally unfazed by the entire situation. Yuri for his part felt like he was going to explode, and once again it wasn’t the good kind of explode. He just wanted to get this over with.

Quickly introducing Victor and Yuuri to Otabek, Yuri suggested for them all to head back into the living room. A few more pleasantries were exchanged before they were finally all sat down on a sofa and in a big armchair respectively. Otabek sat in the chair and Yuri decided to take a seat on the armrest instead of joining Victor and Yuuri on the sofa. To his horror, he noticed how Otabek slightly leaned into him and he could only hope that the other two didn’t see it too.

“You two must be getting along quite well if you’ve already given each other nicknames,” Yuuri pointed out nonchalant, taking a sip from his water without looking away from the two of them.

Yuri didn’t like it. What was the idiot getting at? Was he insinuating something? If so, what exactly was it? He should just spit it out if he had something to say. “Yeah,” he growled, “so what? You call Victor Vitya all the time. This might come as a huge surprise to you, Katsuki, but friends can have nicknames for each other.” Yuri didn’t know why he was suddenly so angry, he just knew he was. “Dipshit.”

Before he fully acknowledged the slightly shocked and irritated looks on the men’s faces sitting opposite of him on the couch, Yuri could feel Otabek’s hand on his knee and it immediately calmed him down. “What Yura meant to say,” Otabek began, “was simply that we have become great friends since I moved in. Yura is easy to get along with and we’re definitely on the same level.”

Now Yuri was the one who was staring in shock. What Otabek had said was certainly one way to describe their messed-up situation. When Yuri looked over to his cousin, he was pretty sure he saw his facial expression mirrored exactly on Victor’s face. “Yuratchka is easy to get along with?” he asked in disbelief, voicing the question that had been on Yuri’s mind as well.

“Yes,” Otabek replied, removing his hand from Yuri’s knee again, “we share common interests and we even learn new things from each other. I enjoy living with him.”

Yuri wasn’t really listening to Otabek or Victor anymore because something, or rather some _one_ else caught his attention. He was watching Yuuri who gave a him a pointed look he couldn’t quite decipher. Only when the Japanese man carefully lifted his hand and scratched the side of his neck, made it click inside Yuri’s head. Fuck, fuck, fuck. That damn hickey. Why didn’t Otabek say something while they were upstairs? There was no fucking way Victor hadn’t noticed it yet. Yuri was just immensely surprised that he hadn’t commented on it yet.

Of course though, the second he thought about it Victor had to open his bloody mouth and bring it up. “So Yuratchka,” Victor said, putting his cup of tea down on the coffee table, “I see you’re still keeping up your reputation.” He made a point of letting his eyes wander down to Yuri’s neck where that lovely purple bruise was absolutely impossible to miss.

“That’s none of your fucking business,” Yuri shot back immediately. He really wasn’t in the mood to discuss his sex life with Victor, especially the one he was trying so hard to keep from him. Leaning forward in his spot on the armrest of the chair Otabek was sitting in, Yuri glared at Victor, challenging him to say another word.

“Yura has a reputation?” Otabek suddenly asked, and Yuri knew all was lost then. Fuck, why was this happening to him? He really didn’t need his nosy cousin to tell the guy he was banging pretty much every single day how many guys he had been with. Was it too much to ask for a bit of mystery in their platonic relationship?

“Well,” Victor said, obviously carefully debating his next words, “let’s just say Yuratchka is known to have a bit of trouble keeping his clothes on.”

The only option now was to fake a heart attack or to actually die. This was not how he wanted Otabek to find out how much he had been sleeping around in the past. Yuri wasn’t the relationship type. Why, he didn’t know. He just wasn’t. He wanted fun, that was all there was to it. “So?” Yuri suddenly bit back, barely able to contain his anger. “I like to fuck. What’s wrong with that? As long as I protect myself, there’s no harm in that. What difference does it make if I fuck twenty different dicks or the same dick twenty times? It’s all the same shit. I get checked regularly and I keep myself safe, so cut the crap and give me a break.”

Not waiting for anyone to say anything, Yuri got up and left the room. This was supposed to be a friendly get-together, a chance for Victor and Yuuri to meet Otabek. It wasn’t supposed to be an interrogation, let alone a judgement on Yuri’s sex habits, but that was exactly what it had apparently turned into. He waltzed into the kitchen and threw his now empty water bottle into the recycling, fuming about Victor’s complete disregard to Yuri’s privacy.

When he heard footsteps coming his way, he was desperately hoping it wasn’t Otabek. He didn’t want to see him. Regardless of what had been going on between them, he was embarrassed and didn’t want Otabek to confront him about what Victor, or he himself for that matter, had said a few moments ago. On the other hand, Yuri didn’t want to see Victor either, too upset about his cousin’s lack of concern for other people. That only really left Yuuri, but Yuri wasn’t sure he wanted to see him right now either. Actually, Yuri was very tempted to just go up to his room, lock himself in there and just wait it all out. Alas, he had no such luck when Victor walked into the kitchen.

“What do you want, asshole?” he snapped as soon as he saw the silver hair sneaking around the kitchen door. Yuri leaned back against the kitchen counter, recent memories of Otabek between his legs right there briefly coming back from him, and waited for Victor to humiliate him even further.

“I thought you were getting a new housemate, Yuratchka,” Victor said, and Yuri had no clue what he was on about, “not a boyfriend.”

Yuri’s death-glare was back in place. Boyfriend? Otabek and him were not boyfriends. “What the fuck are you talking about? Beka and I are housemates and friends, nothing more,” Yuri almost shouted out, only barely able to hold himself back from physically throwing Victor out of his house.

He could only watch as his cousin raised an eyebrow in amusement and that was the moment Yuri knew he was screwed. “Okay,” Victor simply said and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “but that only makes things worse.”

“What the hell are you on about, old man?” Yuri asked, even though he knew perfectly well where this conversation was headed. He just wanted the ground to swallow him whole, preferably right about now because he knew he wasn’t going to make it through whatever Victor was going to say next.

Victor leaned against the big kitchen table, his feet crossed by the ankle and his hands supporting him on the table. “Let’s see, shall we?” he said, and didn’t even wait for any kind of response from Yuri before he went on. “Judging by how long you two kept us waiting down here, how swollen Otabek’s lips were when you finally came down and how dazed and flushed you looked when you came into the kitchen, I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you guys did more than just some paperwork. I’m sure I don’t have to draw more attention to that massive hickey on your neck, right?”

Yuri knew it was over. There was no coming back from this, and even though he had seen it coming, he still wasn’t prepared to deal with it now. “Fine,” he said, standing his ground and not looking away from his cousin, “we’re fucking. Happy now?”

He watched Victor’s every move as he stepped away from the kitchen table to stand right in front of Yuri. “Yuratchka,” he said, and much to Yuri’s surprise, he wasn’t gloating at all. “Do you think that’s such a good idea? It took you ages to find someone you could tolerate to live with. Are you really jeopardising that by sleeping with Otabek?” Victor asked.

Damn him to hell. Yuri could see Victor’s point. It just wasn’t quite as simple as that. “I don’t know,” he sighed, not sure how to explain what he felt for Otabek, because he honestly didn’t exactly know himself. “I like him and he likes me. His dick is amazing and he hasn’t complained about mine yet, so what’s the problem? We’re just having fun. There’s nothing else to it,” Yuri said, and only then realised how much those words actually stung.

However, he refused to address those feelings, whatever they were, at this point in time. He needed to get Victor off his back first and foremost, he could deal with everything else later. Yuri could only watch and thank the heavens as Victor sighed and didn’t say anything else. “Can we go back now?” Yuri asked, hoping that his cousin would let it go for the moment, and thankfully he did.

They both went back to the living room and took their respective seats again, Yuri next to Otabek on the armrest of the big leather chair, and Victor besides his boyfriend Yuuri on the sofa. They spent some more time talking about Otabek’s job at the garage and his passion for music with Victor and Yuuri asking stupid-ass questions that Yuri could only roll his eyes at, and generally just behaving like four civilised adults which was something Yuri sure as hell didn’t do very often.

Just listening to Otabek being all nice and courteous kind of got Yuri all hot and bothered. He was torn between trying so very hard to forget what had happened early with his unfortunate revelation about his past sex life and wanting to jump Otabek right there and then. Yuri couldn’t wait for his cousin and Yuuri to get the fuck out.

Much to his luck, Yuri didn’t have to wait that much longer. He eagerly ushered Victor and Yuuri to the front door where Otabek, the damn gentleman, shook their hands again and actually fucking thanked them for coming around to meet him. What an ass, but Yuri really wanted that ass so he didn’t particularly give a crap.

As soon as the front door was closed though, Yuri suddenly became all flustered. His cheeks were hot and his eyes were lowered. He tried to get out of Otabek’s way and just push past him to head back into the kitchen, but a strong arm around his waist stopped him from doing so. “Where do you think you’re going?” Otabek’s husky voice whispered right into Yuri’s ear, a voice that sounded absolutely nothing like the one that was talking to Victor and Yuuri just minutes ago. This one was so very different, and Yuri couldn’t get enough of it.

Even so, Yuri tried to wriggle out of the steady embrace and Otabek eventually let go of him. He made his way back into the kitchen as he had planned, putting the used cup and glass into the dishwasher, only for Otabek to stand right behind him again as soon as he turned around. “What’s wrong, Yura?” Otabek asked, pushing Yuri back against the kitchen counter once again, ultimately trapping him with his arms on either side of him.

There was no way around the topic. Yuri was incredibly embarrassed about what Victor had made him reveal earlier and he didn’t know, and he honestly didn’t _want_ to know, what Otabek thought about him now. He probably judged him to the moon and back. Instead of breaching the subject and possibly ending that special arrangement they had never even talked about and just kind of fell into, Yuri decided it might be best to distract Otabek.

He flung his arms around Otabek’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was hot and heavy, needy and desperate in a very different way than what Yuri was used to. Their teeth clashed and Yuri was certain he could taste blood, he just didn’t know where exactly it was coming from. “Can we finally fuck please?” he asked, already very out of breath from that one single kiss.

Not even expecting a verbal response from Otabek anymore, Yuri wasn’t surprised when he got picked up by that wonderful set of muscular arms. He kept his own arms around Otabek’s neck and wrapped his legs around him as well for extra support. Yuri had no idea whatsoever how Otabek managed to keep kissing him like _that_ whilst basically walking them both up the stairs to one of their bedrooms. He was sure it was physically impossible to do such a thing, yet here Otabek was like some God with supernatural powers.

Yes, they had fucked in the kitchen before, more than once actually, but it had been quick and messy. It was that very raw and urgent kind of sex that just overcame Yuri (and Otabek for that matter) once in a while when he had to have his asshole of a housemate right there and then, when there was no time for passionate foreplay or arousing dirty talk. Fucking in the kitchen was fast and did the job. Yuri would never deny that he loved it, but right now he was more than relieved that Otabek read the mood correctly and opted for something more comfortable and lasting than the kitchen table.

They somehow made it to Otabek’s bedroom, Yuri still hoisted up and pulled against that firm chest, when he remembered one crucial detail. Reluctantly he disconnected his own hungry mouth from Otabek’s and said, “the lube is still in the studio.” Before he knew it, a chaste kiss was pressed to his jawline which was another one of those freakishly confusing and way too intimate things Otabek did that were irritating the hell out of Yuri.

Sex was sex, a primal need people had that was easy to satisfy but intimacy was a completely different thing to Yuri, something he wasn’t familiar with, something he had never given much thought in his twenty-four years on earth. It was stuff like that brief kiss, or when Otabek pulled him close and put their foreheads together. It was the simplest things like remembering that Yuri liked his tea extremely sweet or taking his clothes out of the dryer and actually fucking folding them when Yuri forgot to do it again. It was stolen kisses, seemingly accidental touches and unconsciously leaning into each other when they sat on the living room couch watching a stupid movie. They never cuddled, not after they fucked, not on the sofa, never. Yuri had always resisted to just put his legs over Otabek’s lap when he was on his phone scrolling mindlessly through Twitter, and Otabek was reading one of his classic literature monsters. It had only been four weeks and Yuri couldn’t even remember a time when Otabek wasn’t around and…

Holy mother of… What the fuck were there doing? Every little thing they had done together since Otabek moved in suddenly flashed before Yuri’s eyes. Everything from actually handwashing a pair of plates and cups together because it wasn’t worth putting the dishwasher on for just that, to Otabek throwing some of his work-out stuff into the washing machine with Yuri’s practice clothes, and even making fucking homemade pizza dough… It was all so awfully… domestic. Yuri cringed at the thought alone, not because he suddenly didn’t like any of that shit they had done together. He cringed because he was afraid that he did.

But right now certainly wasn’t the right time to freak out about those things. It felt like he did think about them for quite a while but it was barely a second between that stupidly sweet jawline kiss and him landing on his back in the middle of Otabek’s bed. “Take your clothes off,” came the instruction from above before Otabek left the room, presumably to get the lube they had left in Yuri’s dance studio the previous night.

It was funny, really. They had condoms stashed in random places all over the house, but strangely enough only had that one bottle of lube that seemed to run dangerously low already, as Yuri noticed when Otabek was back less than thirty seconds later. “You’re still dressed,” Otabek pointed out the obvious as he always did, but Yuri wondered why.

“Yeah?” he more asked than actually said. Yuri had trouble reading the expression on Otabek’s face. He was sure he hadn’t seen that specific one on him yet, but there was no time to dwell on it now either. “Come here,” he said instead, reaching a hand out to that statue of a man that was still standing in front of him.

Otabek did as Yuri requested. He dropped the almost empty bottle of lube on the mattress and slowly crawled up to the blonde, only stopping when they were on eye-level. Yuri absolutely loved the way he felt when Otabek was towering over him like that, because there was nothing else he could possibly focus on other than Otabek’s gorgeous face. “Kiss me,” he breathed out and didn’t have to wait long. Otabek’s lips were back on him in an instant, nibbling immediately while one hand went straight to Yuri’s hair. The feeling of getting manhandled absolutely did Yuri’s head in. He loved to be in control, but he was equally turned on when Otabek took charge and just did to him whatever he wanted. They did have a safe word, which now that Yuri thought about it was probably a little weird as well, but up until now neither one of them had felt like they had to use it, and Yuri somehow knew that he would never have to use it either.

It all happened so fast then. They were both naked in the blink of an eye and Yuri already noticed the prickling on his neck and collarbone, a very certain indicator that Otabek had left more marks on him, not that Yuri really minded. He loved to be claimed, to know that he had someone who was doing this to him, who gave him pleasure beyond what he had ever thought possible. He never allowed his one-night stands to leave bruises on him, but Otabek was different. Yuri did not only not mind, he was craving those marks that were always so expertly sucked into his tender skin.

With Otabek’s lips seemingly everywhere on his body and two careful but forceful hands squeezing his sides, Yuri realised he was thinking too damn much. He needed to distract himself before those thoughts were consuming him and even worse, ruined his mood. There was only one way for his mind to go blank and he knew he had no reason to be afraid to ask for it. “Beka,” he barely managed to choke out while Otabek was well on his way down to his already hard dick. “I want to fuck you.”

Yuri was one of those people that loved to switch it up in the bedroom. Don’t get him wrong though, he loved to get fucked, a _lot_ actually. That indescribable moment he felt full, stuffed with Otabek’s gorgeous dick deep inside him, was something Yuri actively chased. More often than not, he found himself begging for Otabek’s dick, the need so overwhelming that it almost physically hurt him. However, there were occasions where he just wanted to be the one who did the fucking. It wasn’t so much about control or power over someone, he could easily get those things while he was getting fucked as well. Burying his own dick inside someone, especially Otabek, was satisfying in a completely different way. It felt… special and he knew he was aching for it in specific moments only.

One of those moments was now. He was desperate for his mind to be empty, free of all those disturbing thoughts that kept creeping back to him. Yuri needed to pound something, or more specifically someone. “Please,” he even begged, even though he knew perfectly well that Otabek wouldn’t deny him his wish anyway. He was aware that Otabek got a kick out of Yuri fucking him just as much as the blonde did himself. They worked so flawlessly well together, it was almost scary.

“Where do you want me?” Otabek whispered in Yuri’s ear when he was back on eye-level. Yuri shuddered just from that seductive voice in his ear, but it fuelled his desire even more.

“Turn over on your back,” he replied, his own voice shaking. It almost felt like the air was completely punched out of his lungs, yet he still somehow managed to breathe. Yuri was desperate for Otabek, wanted every little bit of that bronze skin to touch him. He needed those hands on him, that flushed cock in his hand or his mouth, and those damn beautiful lips back on his.

Yuri got all of that. As soon as Otabek was on his back, he captured those delicious lips between his, nibbled on the soft flesh and sucked so hard that he thought he might leave a bruise on them. He went down on Otabek so agonisingly slowly that he wasn’t just teasing the beautiful man underneath him, he was putting himself on edge as well. Yuri let his tongue swirl around a perky nipple, even gently bit down when Otabek tugged on his messy hair. He could feel how Otabek arched his back up ever so slightly, giving Yuri exactly what he wanted. The blonde left marks everywhere he could reach which didn’t particularly help with getting to his ultimate destination, but Otabek was moaning and Yuri couldn’t stop. He needed to hear more of what was ultimately music to his ears.

Absent-mindedly Yuri remembered to grab a pillow before he reluctantly left those pink nipples alone and moved further down south. He stuffed the pillow underneath Otabek’s ass before he even had a hand around his cock. Otabek’s thighs and knees were pressing into Yuri’s sides, keeping him firmly nestled in between those already quivering legs. Yuri needed that pressure, that unspoken reassurance that he was wanted and admired, that Otabek wanted _him_.

When he finally was face to… well, dick, Yuri couldn’t wait to get his mouth on that pulsing cock in front of him. He slid his hands over the insides of Otabek’s thighs, carefully moving them over already blemished skin towards his ultimate goal. Once his fingers were wrapped around Otabek’s dick one by one, Yuri risked a look up see the other’s no doubt beautifully horny face and the view he got certainly didn’t disappoint. Otabek’s half lidded eyes were watching his every move. There was nothing in them besides want, a desperate need to feel and be touched, and Yuri was only too happy to give him all he had to offer.

He smirked when his eyes went back down to the task at hand. Otabek was already incredibly hard, practically begging Yuri to finally get his mouth on him, and that was exactly what Yuri did. His tongue almost shyly licked around the tip, that familiar and unique taste of Otabek immediately rushing threw him before he got a little braver and wrapped his lips around that beautiful cock.

Yuri wanted to sigh, but with a mouthful of delicious cock that was a pretty difficult thing to do. He thought he was floating. In terms of pleasuring the guy he was in bed with, giving head was his absolute favourite thing. Yuri knew he was good at it, great even. If he wanted to, he could make Otabek cum in a matter of seconds, but that wasn’t what he wanted right now. He needed this, both of them actually, to last, because he wasn’t ready to confront those disturbing thoughts in the back of his head.

It only took a few carefully placed licks and sucks for Otabek to make those heavenly sounds again, and Yuri absolutely basked in them. He made Otabek come undone, _he_ was the reason Otabek felt as comfortable and amazing as he did. Yuri had no doubt that he wasn’t the only one who let completely lose when they were together. He allowed himself to be vulnerable, something he had always refused to do with any of his one-night stands.

Starting to bob his head and mirroring Otabek’s earlier moves by stroking the bottom part of his dick, that twisting move included, Yuri was beginning to become painfully aware of his own aching erection. He did keep up the rhythm he set with his hand and mouth though, pumping Otabek until he could literally see him tense up in expectance of his orgasm. Once there, Yuri stopped. With one last, long and languid lick from base to tip did he take his mouth off Otabek’s dick, and Otabek positively whined. It was absolutely beautiful. Yuri couldn’t help but smirk, pleased with himself and what he managed to do to Otabek.

What he didn’t expect was what happened next. He was still beaming in his success to drive Otabek insane, when he heard words coming from further up that caused nothing but confusion. “Move around,” Otabek said, and Yuri frowned.

“What?” he asked, irritated as to what exactly Otabek was telling him to do. He thought Otabek had agreed to Yuri fucking him. He hadn’t even started prepping him. Why would they switch places?

More similar thoughts crossed his mind when Otabek said, “come sit on my face, Yura.” He really shouldn’t have been that surprised at this specific request. Otabek sucked him off on a more than regular basis, this would be no different, but it still took him a second to actually process those words. Yuri’s eyes were positively wide, especially with what Otabek said next. “You can continue what you were doing, but I want to eat your ass while you do it.”

All of a sudden it was Yuri who was whining. That sounded fucking hot. The slight embarrassment from a few seconds ago was gone instantly and Yuri did immediately what Otabek asked him to do. First though he moved back up to kiss Otabek, deeply and passionate, like he was trying to tell him something without actually saying it. Yuri was positive that he would actually end up swallowing Otabek if he could. There was never enough of him, never enough to taste and to touch. Yuri wanted more, even when it was physically impossible.

The kiss was over all too soon. They were both panting heavily at that point, and getting air wasn’t as easy anymore. Kisses were shorter, but still plentiful. Yuri absolutely loved making out with Otabek, the first guy he actually enjoying doing it with, yet his excitement for what Otabek wanted to do to him was much greater at that point.

“Come on, Yura,” Otabek urged him on. Yuri carefully detached himself from Otabek, getting out from between those incredible legs that just a few minutes ago were holding on to him for dear life. Yuri moved up the bed on Otabek’s side, then he hesitated. He looked down, but when all he could find was Otabek smiling at him encouragingly, his reluctance vanished.

Yuri swung one leg over Otabek’s face, his legs spread fairly wide and his knees on either side of Otabek’s shoulders. “You need to scoot a little further down,” Otabek said. “Get your knees next to my ribcage.” Yuri saw how Otabek lifted his arms so they were pressed against the back of his thighs, pushing him down a little. “Perfect,” Otabek announced as soon as Yuri was in what he assumed was the right position. “Now lean forward and continue doing whatever you want to do.”

The amusement in Otabek’s voice was so damn obvious that Yuri couldn’t stop himself from grinning like an idiot. He didn’t dare look over his shoulder though, fearing he might be the one losing it if he saw Otabek’s face squished to his ass. Yuri decided to instead get on with his own fun.

Bending forward as much as he could, he immediately realised he was in a fucking perfect position to keep sucking Otabek while his fingers could easily begin to play with his ass. Yes, Yuri had been a little reluctant but this was utterly brilliant. Without waiting for anything else, Yuri grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some of it on his fingers. He made sure that his index and middle finger of both hands were properly covered in the cool liquid before he leaned down again and actually swallowed Otabek whole. There was no hesitance at all, and Yuri enjoyed the stars he saw when Otabek’s cock hit the back of his throat. Otabek was big in a different way than Yuri was. Yuri’s own dick was long and rather slim. Otabek had more girth on him which Yuri loved since it made him feel so completely full.

He got that same feeling when Otabek’s cock was in his mouth. Yuri’s fingers already wandered down where his own dick would later disappear, but his tongue relished the taste of Otabek in his mouth. When he suddenly felt Otabek’s hot tongue pressed against his ass, Yuri only had the fraction of a second to stop himself from actually biting down on that lovely cock in his mouth. “Fuck,” he somehow hissed out with his lips still stretched over the flushed skin.

Yuri knew he would eventually be too reckless and end up hurting the man underneath him if he kept sucking him while Otabek played with his asshole, so he decided to just move on to the next task. Otabek’s legs were spread surprisingly wide and thanks to the pillow under his ass, Yuri had perfect access to that pink hole he cherished so much. While he absolutely loved getting eaten out, he wasn’t a big fan of doing it himself. Hypocrite much? Not really, because Otabek didn’t enjoy it being done to him either. Fingers were a very different story though. Another advantage of not having to use his mouth now was that he could moan as freely and as loudly as he wanted.

Without actually applying any pressure, Yuri just slid a finger over Otabek’s entrance, up and down between his cheeks, selfishly focussing more on the pleasure Otabek was giving him. Yuri could feel that tongue on his rim, two strong hands holding his cheeks apart for Otabek to really get in there. The sounds coming from further down (or up?) were obscene. He heard Otabek spitting on his ass, using the fluid as a makeshift lube, and it made Yuri blush. In no sense of the word was Yuri a damn prude, but knowing that Otabek was using his own spit to drive him absolutely wild was dirty and incredibly arousing at the same time. He knew he was pushing back against Otabek’s face but he couldn’t stop himself. As soon as he felt Otabek’s mouth sucking the sensitive skin around his hole, Yuri basically mewled. It felt incredible and he didn’t want it to stop. “Fucking get in there, Altin,” he choked out, the urgency in his voice clearly audible.

Yuri really only wanted to close his eyes and revel in the sensations that shot straight through his entire body whenever Otabek’s tongue touched him, but then Otabek bit his right ass cheek and he was hurled back to reality. “Only if you finally get your beautiful fingers inside me,” he said very quietly, but Yuri still heard every word. He could also hear how affected Otabek was by what he was doing to Yuri. It was another thing that spurred him on and without any more time to waste, Yuri got back to work.

He spread those delicious cheeks again and focussed on what his fingers were doing. Circling around the tight ring of delicate muscle with one finger, Yuri had no patience to wait. He carefully pressed the tip of his finger inside Otabek’s ass, which was rewarded immediately. Otabek’s tongue poked inside his own ass, fuelling Yuri’s eagerness to the heavens. He moved his finger cautiously and slowly pushed it further inside. Every guy’s ass felt different, that was no secret. Yuri had figured that out on plenty of occasions, but he could confidently say that Otabek’s ass was his favourite so far. Everything about it was just so damn tempting.

Experimentally pulling back and pushing back in, Yuri didn’t need Otabek to say that he approved of the movement. Yuri knew he hit some important spots when Otabek’s tongue began to lose focus. There were teeth scraping over his entrance, and much to Yuri’s surprise, he liked the roughness of it all. “More, Yura,” Otabek panted, and Yuri instantly pressed another finger inside his ass.

Over the past four weeks Yuri learned to read Otabek quite well, at least while they were fucking. He was still a massive enigma to him otherwise, but Yuri knew when Otabek enjoyed himself, even without seeing his face. Reading Otabek’s body language wasn’t difficult and Yuri suspected that he was the exact same.

Otabek lifted his ass a little, emphasising his request. Yuri moved his two fingers, not waiting long for a third one to join them. When Otabek’s body was needy, it was almost too easy to open him up. It was a physical need for both of them, and it relaxed them. Yuri figured that the fact that they were so comfortable with each other played a big fucking part in why they were ready for each other so quickly. There was a kind of trust between them that still scared Yuri shitless.

Pushing that thought back into his head along with all the others he had earlier, Yuri began thrusting his fingers and in and out of Otabek’s ass. He curled them upward just a little bit and as soon as he felt the difference in texture, he was positive he found that magical spot inside Otabek. As if on cue, Otabek’s tongue was suddenly gone from Yuri’s ass and those big hands were squeezing his ass cheeks roughly. Yes, Yuri had definitely found that precious spot inside him. Not that he enjoyed torturing Otabek (he might actually, just a little), but Yuri still only grazed his fingertips over the bundle of nerves that turned Otabek into a puddle of mush.

He got the feeling he went too far when Otabek suddenly pressed a finger inside him without any warning whatsoever. “Holy fuck, Beka,” he barely growled out before Otabek moved his finger in and out of him at a steady but punishing pace. Spit was nothing like lube, it didn’t make things go as smoothly and Otabek knew that. That single finger was brutal and rough, and Yuri needed more. To some degree he probably was a bit of a masochist, not that he particularly cared. It certainly wasn’t one of those things he was embarrassed about. He loved it and he had no reason to be ashamed of that.

Pushing his ass back against that unrelenting finger, Yuri got back to work as well. He just about remembered that three of his fingers were buried inside Otabek’s ass before Otabek picked up the pace of his fingers. It was a constant in and out on both ends, slick sounds echoing throughout the room that would most likely scare the regular vanilla couple away, not that any of what they were doing was particularly kinky or anything. Yuri couldn’t stop moaning, his breath shallow and hurried just as much as Otabek’s was. He could feel his head begin to spin, which was the moment he knew he had to take a break.

Without a warning, Yuri removed is fingers from Otabek’s ass and quickly sucked that rosy cock again a handful of times, licking away every drop of pre-cum that had collected on the tip. Yuri moved his ass a little further down, out of reach of Otabek’s mouth, and only then decided he needed something else before he would fuck Otabek. He needed to get fucked first.

Reaching over with one hand, Yuri grabbed a condom out of the open box on Otabek’s nightstand. His fingers were slippery already, so he carefully tore the plastic wrapper open with his teeth. Sitting on Otabek’s stomach with his back obviously still to the beauty of a man underneath him, Yuri rolled the condom over Otabek’s beautiful cock and then went to search for the bottle of lube once more. He sensed he would risk not having enough left for him later, but he physically couldn’t stop anymore. Squeezing some of the lube in his hand, Yuri covered Otabek in it and gave him a few experimental pumps. “What are you doing?” Otabek asked from behind him, but Yuri wasn’t even capable of answering anymore.

He leaned forward and placed his hands on Otabek’s ankles. With his knees scooting further down Otabek’s body, Yuri arranged himself so his ass was right above Otabek’s dick. “Help me,” he said, hoping that Otabek would get the hint and guide Yuri’s ass down to where he wanted to be.

In a matter of a second, one of Otabek’s big hands was on Yuri’s waist, the other one around his own cock. Yuri could see everything through his spread legs. His mouth was watering at the sight and his asshole was twitching, eager for what was about to happen, when Otabek’s dick pressed against it. Yuri sighed deeply, anything but patiently waiting for that full feeling he knew was coming. As soon as the tip of Otabek’s cock was pushed past his rim, Yuri foolishly lowered himself down in one go until his ass met Otabek’s groin.

“Fuck,” he hissed loudly, the stretch more intense than he thought it would be. It stung badly, but he had enough experience to deal with it.

“Are you alright?” Otabek asked alarmed, and Yuri’s heart was suddenly aching. He couldn’t wrap his big head around the fact that Otabek seemed genuinely concerned about his well-being. They had done stupid things before, and Yuri was certainly a fan of rough sex, but it had always been expected. The sting this time wasn’t.

“Yeah,” he somehow managed to say, “just give me a moment to get used to your monster cock.” Yuri heard and felt Otabek chuckle at that, both of his hands back on the blonde’s hips, which was strangely reassuring and grounded Yuri immensely. He took a couple of deep breaths and found that the stretch wasn’t as bad anymore. Slowly raising his hips, Otabek’s hand moved with him, all the way up and back down. Yuri did that a handful of times before he felt confident to really go all out. He quickened his pace, soon enough slamming his ass down onto Otabek’s wonderful cock, craving more.

Yuri was overwhelmed when he finally went down at the perfect angle, hitting that tear-inducing spot inside himself. He picked up the speed even more, moving just right for Otabek’s dick to keep pressing against his prostate. It sent a million different shivers through Yuri’s entire body, into every finger and toe, and every nerve. “Yura,” Otabek almost whimpered at some point, trying to get his attention. “If you keep this up, we’ll be done before you get to fuck me.”

Oh right, there was something else Yuri had wanted. He honestly had almost forgotten about that, so completely blissed out by this position that he hadn’t tried with anyone else before. Facing forward, sure, but never like this, not without being able to see the person who was fucking him. He wished he could see Otabek though, even going as far as longing to see that beautiful face.

It wasn’t easy to stop, especially not with those mind-numbingly gorgeous sounds that were coming out of Otabek’s mouth, but Yuri forced himself to slow down, eventually coming to a full stop. He took a few deep breaths, slowing his heavy breathing just a little bit so he could function more rationally, before he lifted his ass off of Otabek’s dick. That feeling of being completely empty instantly spread throughout his whole body. He sighed defeated, but still moved off of Otabek and turned around to face him, lying down next to him, an idiotic grin on his face without a doubt.

“That was… intense,” Otabek said and smiled just as brightly, wrapping an arm around Yuri and pulling him close. They were kissing only a second later, briefly but deeply.

“Yeah,” Yuri agreed, “it was.” He wasn’t satisfied with that one kiss though, so he went back in for more. It had only been like fifteen or twenty minutes, but he had missed Otabek’s mouth. They fit together so perfectly and Yuri would be a complete moron not to take advantage of that. He stretched himself up, his hand on the side of Otabek’s face and their lips already chasing each other. Open-mouthed kisses were Yuri’s favourite, they were incredibly intimate with or without any tongues involved which made them just so much better.

The way Otabek looked at him made Yuri feel dizzy. It was the kind of look fuck buddies or housemates or whatever they actually were to each other, just didn’t share. They should not be looking at each other like that, damn it. Why was this suddenly getting so complicated? Yuri was beginning to lose his damn mind over this shit and Otabek probably didn’t. That fondness in Otabek’s eyes didn’t help Yuri to calm himself down.

“You ready to get going again?” he asked him instead, trying so hard to occupy his mind with something more pleasurable than those messed-up thoughts about what he really wanted out of this whole situation he had willingly catapulted himself into.

Otabek just kissed Yuri again, which was probably more than enough of a response. Yuri felt himself melt in those arms, with that hot mouth on him, that sneaky tongue licking inside his own, and those fucking soft lips making him feel all fuzzy inside. “Anytime,” Otabek eventually did reply with actual words, “with you anyway.”

Fucking hell, Otabek. He couldn’t say shit like that to him, not when Yuri was about to bury his fucking cock inside his ass. This was not fair anymore. Yuri was starting to seriously question his sanity. He didn’t know why he was getting so damn distracted and emotional when there was absolutely no reason for it. No, they had never really discussed what they were doing, but that still didn’t mean that Yuri suddenly had a right to develop feelings. Ugh, no way in hell.

“How do you want me, gorgeous?” Otabek whispered into his ear and gently stroked Yuri’s hair.

Well, Yuri could kiss his sanity goodbye. There was no turning back. He saw it coming and now he couldn’t deny it anymore. He was totally screwed. “Turn away from me,” he said, or at least tried to. His voice was hoarse and broken, but Otabek didn’t question it, probably just assuming that it was due to the activity they were about to engage in again.

Otabek turned over onto his other side, his back to the blonde, and Yuri immediately scooted closer, but not before he grabbed another condom out of that box on the nightstand. He just barely remembered that there was still one covering Otabek’s dick, so he leaned over his stupidly fit housemate and took it off, throwing it over the edge of the mattress behind him where it landed somewhere on the floor. It was something to worry about later.

Yuri quickly rolled the new condom over his own dick and squeezed the last remaining bit of lube out of the bottle. He wasn’t happy with the amount but it would do. He tended to use too much anyway, so this was probably a pretty normal amount now. Either way, Yuri nudged Otabek’s shoulder and pushed him down towards him a little bit. Even with lying behind him, Yuri still wanted to be able to kiss him and this way they could do that. Once his cock was slicked up, he got a hold of Otabek’s leg and placed it over his hip, ultimately spreading Otabek’s legs wide.

He had his left arm under Otabek’s neck, while the other one was guiding his aching dick towards Otabek’s entrance. The position wasn’t great for deep penetration but that wasn’t what Yuri was after. He wanted to feel close to Otabek, look at him while he felt him around him and for that purpose the position was pretty good. “Ready?” he asked, pushing forward as soon as Otabek gave him a small encouraging nod.

Yuri moved carefully, the urgency from before suddenly gone and replaced with something more delicate and soft. As soon as he was seated fully inside Otabek, he removed his hand and instead rested it over Otabek’s chest, automatically pulling him closer. As far as Yuri was concerned, Otabek was never close enough. No matter how intensely they were pressed against each other, it was never enough. This now was no different.

He gave Otabek a few moments to get used to the feeling of his dick inside his ass, while he placed tender kisses on Otabek’s temple and the side of his face, his fingers gently gliding over his nipples without pinching them. “You can move, Yura,” Otabek whispered surprisingly quietly, forcing Yuri to double-check if he really was ready. He gently turned Otabek’s face in his direction, looking deeply into those sparkling and lust-filled eyes.

Otabek was genuinely smiling. He reached up and back with his own hand to keep Yuri’s head in place, pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips. “You getting tired now or what?” he asked, grinning stupidly from ear to ear.

Yuri recognised a challenge when he heard one, and damn, he was up for it. He slowly began to pull out of Otabek before he harshly thrust forward again, coaxing one of those delicious little moans out of both of them. It really was music to his ears and he wanted to hear it again, so he gently pulled back and then carefully began pounding his way to Otabek’s prostate, as much as their position allowed anyway.

Still worked up from before, it didn’t take very long for Yuri to acknowledge that ignited fire in his stomach. He could feel Otabek relax in his embrace, a definite sign that Yuri was doing something right. Otabek never fully relaxed until he felt completely safe, Yuri knew that. Even when things were freakishly heated and urgent, Otabek was tense at the beginning, but Yuri always managed to show him that he was in good hands with him. Yuri lived for that moment whenever Otabek closed his eyes and completely gave in to the pleasure. It was amazing to see him so at ease, how his eyebrows took their natural shape, how his drunken lips parted ever so slightly and how his cheeks were starting to take on a nice shade of pink. Yuri could look at Otabek forever when he was this relaxed.

While he kept his relentless pace up, Yuri snuck his hand back down, but this time to Otabek’s front rather than his own. He tried to multitask, knowing that it would give Otabek maximum pleasure. Yuri kissed and nibbled his way up and down Otabek’s tanned neck and thrust into him in a steady and fast rhythm, even when his fingers wrapped around Otabek’s stiff cock. He began to pump it in time with his thrusts, pushing that gorgeous dick into his fist every single time he thrust forward into Otabek’s tight and hot hole.

They somehow kept this up for a quite a while, alternating between brutal and lovingly, forcing each other to the edge over and over again only to take a break as soon as that ultimate reward was in sight. It was a game they both already knew very well how to play, but Yuri didn’t want to play anymore. He just wanted to give Otabek what he was so desperate for himself as well.

As if Otabek read his mind, Yuri heard him say, “I’m close… very close.” So was Yuri. He fastened his pace yet another time and tightened his grip around Otabek’s cock a little more, wanting to finally bring them both that much sought after release.

“Come for me, Beka,” Yuri said seductively, or what he hoped sounded sexy anyway. He knew the second Otabek would say his name, he was going to lose his mind.

“Faster,” Otabek choked out in response, and Yuri certainly couldn’t deny him that. His hips sped up just as much as his hand did, those mind-blowing little noises he longed to hear only seconds away.

He was sure it wouldn’t take long now, not with the way Otabek began to shiver against him, not with the way Otabek’s breathing suddenly became rugged and forced, but before Otabek found his release, Yuri suddenly was overcome with the entire situation.

The exact second he began to spill his cum into the condom, the arm that was underneath Otabek’s neck, pulled him impossibly close by holding on to his chest. Yuri dug his teeth into Otabek’s shoulder, hissing out at the way Otabek was clenching his ass around his twitching cock.

He didn’t notice how he unconsciously began to lift his head to press his face against Otabek’s hair, the undercut nuzzling his nose, while he breathed in the intoxicating scent of that fruity shampoo. Yuri didn’t realise how intimate and dangerous that move was or how Otabek was desperately holding on to his hand on his chest, keeping him close. He didn’t acknowledge any of those things, at least not consciously because he knew how fatal it would be to do that.

Yuri concentrated on the way Otabek was breathing instead, heavy and in short intervals. When Otabek’s eyes squinted shut completely and his brows furrowed, Yuri could tell that Otabek was going to come all over his hand and chest any moment now. While he was riding out those last few waves of pleasure his own orgasm gave him, Otabek finally reached his own climax, choking out Yuri’s name and his white cum splattering all over the duvet underneath the two of them. Yuri kept stroking his dick until every last drop was squeezed out of it. He did slow down because he had found out fairly quickly that, unlike himself, Otabek wasn’t a big fan of overstimulation, which was exactly the reason why he stilled his hips as soon as Otabek came. That inviting neck in front of him seemed very tempting again and Yuri didn’t stop himself from latching on to it once more, all the while he kept up the movements of his wrist on Otabek’s slowly softening cock.

“Fuck, Yura,” Otabek unexpectedly said, his voice hoarse and strained. Yuri could only grin against his neck and chose to stay quiet. He gave them a minute or so to calm down, before he reluctantly removed himself from Otabek. He retreated his hand from Otabek’s front and then pulled out of him, careful to hold on to the cum filled latex so he wouldn’t spill its content and ruin the duvet even more. Yuri tied a knot in the condom and grabbed a few tissues from Otabek’s nightstand. Tossing some over to Otabek so he could clean himself up a little, Yuri wiped his hands on a dozen of those flimsy tissues himself.

And that was the moment things turned awkward. Otabek was sprawled on top of the duvet, all limbs away from him, when Yuri looked over his shoulder and tried to figure out what he should do now. He was sitting on the edge of the mattress, his feet firmly placed on the less than fluffy carpet. Yuri didn’t want to make things worse or even more awkward than they already were, although he was sure he was the only one who felt so conflicted. There was no sign whatsoever that Otabek was fighting some stupid internal struggle, and Yuri couldn’t bear to look at him any further.

Reaching back to snap the cum-stained tissues out of Otabek’s hands, Yuri got up, picked up the used condom from before and threw everything into the tiny bin next to Otabek’s desk. He avoided looking at Otabek while he went on to find every piece of clothing he was wearing before. They had never actually spent a night together in the other’s bed, and it was way too early to sleep anyway, but something really annoying inside desperately wanted to stay and… cuddle.

What the fuck?? Yuri Plisetsky did not cuddle. Never. But he wanted to.

He didn’t even bother to actually get dressed, just picked his clothes up and then actually did turn to face Otabek. “I’ll leave you to it,” he said, his voice pathetic and weak, just like he felt.

Yuri was just about to actually walk away, when he felt a hand wrapped around his tiny wrist, holding him back. “Why are you leaving?” Otabek asked, all of his naked glory still playing tricks on Yuri.

“What do you mean? That’s what we do after we fucked, isn’t it?” Yuri struggled to get the words out, because they just weren’t the ones he wanted to stay. There were a billion other things he wanted to get off his chest, but they all stayed hidden inside him.

Fucking hell, Plisetsky. He knew there was no point in even trying to deny it anymore. Yuri was falling for his stupidly gorgeous housemate. Great. Perfect. Just, fuck.

The way Otabek looked at him was impossible to read. It wasn’t an expression Yuri was familiar with, and it kind of put him on edge. It felt like he had seen a completely different man in the past couple of hours, one that was still entirely the Otabek he knew at the very core. Yuri wasn’t the type for mind games though, but he realised that he had put himself into this situation, willingly as well. Damn it all.

Yuri didn’t put up a fight, not ready to refuse Otabek anything, when he was pulled back down on to the mattress. He dropped the ball of clothes in his arm back on the floor and went to lie in front of Otabek. They were facing each other, chocolate brown eyes staring into emerald green ones, and Yuri felt the urge to touch. He felt like he knew every inch of Otabek’s body, and he still wanted to keep exploring, convinced that he would find new sensitive spots, places he hadn’t kissed yet, tasted yet and bitten yet, places where he hadn’t left his marks yet. Yuri knew he was getting lost in his own annoying thoughts, but he just couldn’t stop when Otabek’s eyes were drilling into his with such an intensity.

There was no more escaping from himself, especially not when Otabek closed that already tiny gap between them and began kissing him. It was delicate and determined, just like Yuri, but tender and strong like Otabek, it was pure bliss. Yuri bathed in the softness of Otabek’s lips, how they moved against his own and how they were so eager to please him.

When Yuri heard the only word he needed to hear to finally give in fully, with every fibre of his being, he suddenly considered the possibility that he wasn’t the only one falling for his housemate after all. “Stay,” Otabek whispered against his lips, those amazing hands framing his face, holding him close and lighting his skin on fire.

Yuri was dangerously close to losing himself, but he didn’t mind, not when he was with Otabek.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts? Let me know if you enjoyed this one... I purposefully left it so there's potential for another sequel if you guys approve of this one here. ;)
> 
> Many thanks for the incredible comments (and kudos!) on "Twisted Desire." I'm sure "Hands on Fire" wouldn't exist without them! 
> 
> Have a great weekend, everyone! xx


End file.
